Glasses
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Sonny never spent her Valentine's Day with anyone, unless you count the numerous books on the shelf. When her tradition gets interupted by some little kids and a jerkthrob with and eye problem, her Valentine's day won't ever be th same. CHANNY! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my Valentine's present to all of SWAC's readers. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! **

It was the all-time famous Valentine's Day again, and it was Sonny Munroe's favorite day of the year. Not because of the roses, or the candy, or the cute boys, for she never got any of that. Every year she would go down to the Shiocton Book Store and catch up on her reading. She loves the classics and adventures appealed to her most. Books about Pirates, and Heroes, all seemed to make her day. So every year she would go down to the book store and read her favorite book, Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie. After reading this she would pick p a newer book and she would take it home to add to her collection. She has been doing this for the past 8 years, but now she was in L. A.

There was no possible way for her to get to Shiocton, Wisconsin for just one day. She decided that he would just have to move her tradition to her new home. After many hours of researching, this was very important to her, she found the perfect store called Skylight Books. She left her apartment, ignoring the pile of Valentines in the mail slot. She hopped in the car, and followed the directions from Google. After a short ride of 10 minutes, she arrived at the shop. It was fairly small for a store in L.A. and it was surprisingly quiet. It was perfect for the small town girl. Sonny walked into the store and headed towards the back, it was always the quietist there. It was around noon, and she had the day off so she could stay as long as she liked.

She wandered through the store looking for her book. She plucked it off the shelf and found a chair. She opened it smelt he faint smell of new ink on the page, it was peaceful. Before she started to read, she looked around to make sure there was nobody looking. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small case. She opened it and slid her glasses on. She was supposed to wear them all the time, but she only did when reading, it was terrible for her eyes. She started to read the first chapter, practically knowing the story by heart. About half way through the second page, she heard giggling. It was the small laughter of a little girl. It was coming from a little red headed girl standing next to the kids section.

She continued to read as if nothing happened. Then more laughter came, this time from a boy. Now a boy was standing by the kids section. He walked in and a blond girl followed him. There was some sort of reading or meeting going on there. Sonny stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to the entrance of the kid's entrance and peeked inside. All the children were sitting in a circle around a rocking chair. The store must be having some sort of reading for the kids today. She turned around, about to go back to her seat when a store manager walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss," she said "a little boy over there says you are on a TV show called So Random!"

"Yes, I am." Relied Sonny, taking off her glasses to look the lady in the eyes.

"I understand it is a kid show I presume?" she asked.

"Yes, it is actually a sketch comedy show for kids."

"Then may I ask a favor of you miss,"

"Sonny Munroe." I finished.

"Yes Miss Munroe, may I ask you to read to the children? You seem very well educated and this is the one day a year the store is able to afford to bring celebrity readers in. We will reimburse you." She offered.

"No, you don't have to. I would love to read to the kids. May I ask who else is reading?"

"Why yes, I believe it is another star around your age. I think his name is Chad Dylan Cooper? Do you know him?"

"Yes, to some degree." She relied politely. Even though, on the inside she was fuming. She loves doing charity work; she just didn't want to do it with _him._

"Well, he is waiting behind that curtain." She pointed to the side of the rocking chair. "You may join him; we will be starting in a few minutes." Sonny walked over to the curtain and stepped behind it. She still had her book and purse in hand. Chad was sitting by the opening in the curtain, staring down at a child's book, attempting to read it. This was gold mine of teasing for Sonny.

"Wow Chad, I thought you could at least read 'The Hungry Caterpillar'." She teased. He looked up and shot her a glare.

"I can Munroe, I'm not stupid."

"I beg to differ. You're stumbling over one of the most basic books on the planet."

"I'm stumbling because of other reasons, not because I don't know how to read." He said in a know-it-all tone.

"Whatever." Sonny took a seat on the opposite side of the curtain and pulled out her glasses. Chad glanced over and saw her put he glasses over eyes.

"You wear glasses?" he asked.

"I can't read without them." Chad looked at her book, he couldn't read the print, he secretly had an eye problem. "But you can't read at all, so whatever."

"I can read just fine, I read my scripts don't I?"

"You have people read them for you." He said, continuing to read her book at the same time.

"Ok, but I can still read." He sassed.

"Prove it," she tossed him the book. "First line, first page, go." He looked down at the page, everything was foggy and the letters were meshing together. He looked over at Sonny, who had her glasses on. And then he looked back at the words. He realized what he had to do. He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a black case, similar to Sonny's an opened it. Inside were a set of glasses. He put them on and the words came apart, and it was clear as water to as what they said. He re ate passage aloud and looked at Sonny, who was to busy giggling.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, it' just I can't picture you wearing glasses."

"Like there much better on you 4-eyes." She took them off quickly, she was able to see fine without them.

"Hey!" she joked. After a few more seconds of her laughing, she stopped. "I just have one question though, why are you embarrassed to wear you glasses?"

"There embarrassing, what do you think?" he said sarcastically.

"But you would rather embarrass your self in front of a room full of kids by messing up on reading then wear glasses? That's not weird at all." She said sarcastically.

"My reputation is important to me." He defended.

"And your IQ isn't?" she pressed.

"A man has values."

"A man could get contacts."

"Excuse me? We would like to begin." said the clerk from before. "Do either of you have the preface to go first?" she asked.

"I'll read first." Offered Sonny. She stood up and walked out from the curtain. All the little kids cheered., they had double since she went inside as well. "Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe from So Random! And I came down here to read for you guys today." She took a seat in the rocking chair. "Does any one have any request?" A little girl raised her hand up front. "What's your name?" asked Sonny.

"Annabelle." She replied.

"Is there a story that you want to hear?" she asked.

"Yes, can you read "If you give a mouse a Cookie?" she asked.

"Of course," the clerk handed her the book and she opened it up. She pulled out her glasses and there were slight giggles in the audience, but she ignored them. They were only kids. She read it through and paused every so often to show them the pictures. "The End," she finished. "Any others?" the process repeated itself for a good 20 minutes until the clerk signaled for her to get Chad. "Well it was a joy reading to you guys, but I'm afraid it is time for me to pass the chair to my good friend, Chad Dylan Cooper!" he stepped out from behind the curtain and gave Sonny a smile as she sat in he audience and he took over.

He went through the same process a Sonny, but there were more little girls requesting autographs than stories. The clerk signaled for him to finish after about 20 minutes. As Chad went and sat with Sonny, she walked up the stage.

"Well it was a pleasure to hear all those lovely stories from Chad and Sonny." She looked over at them. "Say thank you everyone."

"Thank you Sonny and Chad" they all said in unison. 

"Your welcome guys." Sonny said and Chad just smiled and that was enough for him.

"Maybe if we ask politely, Chad and Sonny will take pictures."

"Of course." Chad replied for both of them. They had mini photo shoots with the kids. After about half an hour of pictures, they were all gone and the clerk excused us from the store. They walked out together.

"Now, I know why I was here on Valentine's Day, but why were you here?" he asked.

"I come to some sort of book store every year for Valentine's Day." She said bluntly.

"You never send I with someone you love?" he asked.

"Unless you count the books, there is no one to ever to spend it with." She said as they walked through the parking lot. "Never even had a boy friend."

"But your gorgeous, some one must have been interested." He said encouraging her.

"Oh they have been, I just haven't been interested in them."

"So you have never had a boy friend, and you've probably never kissed someone either."

"Nope."

"Well, what if your first kiss was on Valentine's Day?"

"That would rock." She said as they arrived at her car.

"Ok, then." He opened the door for her and she stepped into the car. He shut the door and she rolled down the window.

"Bye Chad," she said as she turned the key.

"Ok then, one more thing." He reached into the car. He kissed her and then pulled out. "Did that 'rock'?" he asked. She nodded. "Then my job is done. See you tomorrow Sonny." He turned around and walked towards his car, leaving Sonny to melt into her car.

**AN: There is my Valentine's present to all of you SWAC readers. Now leave me a present and please review!**


	2. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
